


Just Ash in the Wind

by Midnight_Begonia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, big sad, peter parker pov, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Begonia/pseuds/Midnight_Begonia
Summary: Infinity War Spoilers!!!Peter's POV of when he was turning into dust.





	Just Ash in the Wind

“M-mister Stark, I don’t feel so good.” I draw a shaky breath. Everyone around me just turned to dust, and it’s like they weren’t even here in the first place. It’s as if they were just… illusions. No, they were real. Our fight in the hopes of beating Thanos was real and so were our jokes together. If things had turned out a little different, we would have all gained bonds with each other. If I had just held on to that gauntlet a little while longer, maybe they would still be with me, and we’d all be happy together. I force myself out of my thoughts and back to reality. The strange feeling overpowers everything else and I get the same feeling in my gut when I know something is going to go wrong in a movie. What if I disappear like they all did?  
Tony looks at me with despair in his eyes. “You’re alright.” His voice sounded so full of disbelief. He doesn’t know if I will be okay, and neither do I. He… He’s done so much for me, so I can’t let him down.  
“I don’t know what’s happening.” I find myself moving towards him and I collapse into his arms. Stark holds me close to him and I close my eyes for a split second. He’s the one who let me become a hero in the first place because he believed in me. He always tried to protect me from harm, and he gave me the new suit I am wearing because of that. My eyes start to sting and I take a deep breath in order to keep my emotions in check. Not exactly knowing my dad for long, Tony Stark was like a father to me, and I am grateful for all he’s done. Pain starts shooting up and down my body and I finally come to the realization that I was right about fading away like everyone else.  
“I don’t want to go. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go.” I repeated. My mind flashes to everyone back in New York. Ned was always there for me through my roughest times at school and now I couldn't even be there for him at the end of the world. Aunt May... She probably knew I was trying to help everyone now that she knows my identity. She was probably worried sick waiting for me to walk into our door with a smile on my face while talking about how I saved the world with excitement. Tears stream down my face as I bury my head into Tony's neck. My life was being drained slowly and slowly; it was as if my skin was being plucked off of me by wind.  
Mr. Stark suddenly lays me on the ground and I look at him.“I’m sorry,” I manage out. I look down at my body where everything is turning into nothing. I think of my life prior to this moment and land on a single thought. My uncle would be proud of how hard I fought for this world's justice. I smile. I will hopefully see my uncle very shortly. I could tell him all about my adventures I went on, just like old times. As I feel the last parts of me fleeting, I look up, and then there's nothing. No pain, no fear, no anything. Then, I see a small, almost blinding flicker of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> That was a little something I made after I saw Infinity War once I could form coherent thoughts. I loved the movie, but they really know how to tear your heart out (and especially with this scene). I tried to integrate little theories I had on what Peter was thinking during his death. Anyways, I would really love kudos and comments, as I am still somewhat new to writing fanfiction.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
